1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure for a sliding door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a technique of a wiring structure for a sliding door for connecting a vehicle body and a sliding door. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-184593 discloses a technique of a harness wiring structure for a sliding door, including a harness bridged between a vehicle body and a sliding door, and a holder positioned below a step member provided to a door opening and configured to move together with the sliding door.
In a wiring structure for a sliding door, it is desirable to reduce a space dedicated for routing. For example, in a case where the sliding door opens or closes, an extra portion is generated in a wire harness along with the movement of the door. A space to accommodate this extra portion is necessary. However, securing a dedicated space for accommodating the extra portion would enlarge a dedicated space for routing.